


Soft Kisses Are For Angels [and Darlin' I've Never Been One]

by DoctorsOrders



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: Listen, this is just finger-sucking and blowjob porn. I'm not going to sugar coat it.I don't want to write a mysterious summary today, you're either here for this or you're not.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spocklets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocklets/gifts).



> I'm always promising to write Spones, I've been promising for _literal_ years. I'm ~~not~~ sorry that this is pure porn.
> 
> Not beta'd, feel free to point out any mistakes.

Leonard couldn’t believe how fast he’d been pushed up against the wall. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to Vulcan strength and speed. One moment he’d been minding his own business, damp from the shower—he’d needed water today, not the fucking sonics—making his way over to his closet in search of his pajamas, ready for the day to finally be over. The next, Spock had him with his back to the wall, one hand circling his bicep, the other lightly on the crook of his neck. It was a playful hold, with no real force behind it, Leonard could free himself easily, but he had no desire to do so. Spock examined Leonard, looking for a sign he should stop and found none. Desire glinted in his eyes, and Leonard loved to see it.

 

“I trust you had a fulling day, Leonard,” Spock said, far too casually. 

 

Leonard’s pulse sped up, he was sure Spock could feel it where his hand held his neck. “No one died, but it was still shitty. I have a feeling it’s going to get a lot better though.” 

 

“I cannot make that promise.” 

 

“The hell you can’t.” 

 

Spock let his fingers drag down Leonard’s body, his nails digging in just the tinniest bit against his flushed skin. Spock knew just how to touch him, where all the sensitive patches were, places Leonard himself would have never found. First was the spot just under his ribs that when pressed made his mouth water. Then there was the swell of his hip bone that if Spock scrapped just so he felt it in his groin. While his fingers mapped Leonard, he leaned down, his green tongue swirling around Leonard’s nipple. 

 

He groaned, fuck, Spock wasn’t playing around. Spock let his teeth graze the bud before he put his whole mouth over and sucked, Leonard mumbling a string of curses. Spock repeated his attentions on Leonard’s left side before he knelt in front of him eyeing the tented towel still barely hanging on Leonard’s hips. He glanced up, catching Leonard’s gaze and raised a brow as if to say _Already? I’ve barely touched you_. Leonard gulped, letting his head knock back against the wall. 

 

“Computer, lock the door. Medical override only, McCoy beta seven nine delta,” Leonard breathed heavily. 

 

Spock tugged on the towel, letting it fall to the floor. Leonard’s cock bounced gently, just inches from Spock’s cheek. 

 

“You do not wish for Ensign Vla’po to witness our endeavors agin?”

 

“Not _particularly_ , do you?”

 

“While it would not be appropriate for it to be another unwitting being, I am not adverse to an audience.” 

 

“Oh _jesus_ Spock,” Leonard gasped as Spock swallowed him down. It was just like him, to say something like that before distracting Leonard in the best way possible. 

 

Spock’s mouth was hot and velvet around his cock. His tongue just a little more textured than a human one, caressing Leonard’s cock fluidly. Spock was unfairly good at giving head, his mouth just the right size to suck and lick and drive Leonard absolutely wild. 

 

He continued to roll Leonard’s nipple between his fingers. Leonard’s nipples had never been particularly sensitive before he’d started sleeping with Spock and he wondered what kind of Vulcan magic Spock had pulled to change that. Leonard couldn’t take it, Spock was so focused on his cock that he was sure if he didn’t distract him he’d come so fast it would be nothing short of embarrassing. 

 

Leonard covered Spock’s hand with his own, guiding it upwards. Spock offered no resistance, focusing instead on swirling his tongue around the sensitive contours of Leonard’s cock head. He moaned losing himself in the feeling, still holding Spock’s hand haphazardly at the base of his throat. 

 

After a moment he extended Spock’s arm fully, leaning down so his tongue could flick against the pads of Spock’s fingers. Spock froze, lips now circling Leonard’s cock. He looked up through dark eyelashes, watching as Leonard guided his first two fingers into his mouth. Spock’s eyes fluttered closed as he drew an uneven breath through his nose. 

 

Sometimes Leonard forgot how sensitive his finger were, they was just so different from his own human fingers which were constantly subjected to the daily life of a doctor. Spock always seemed hesitant to ask for anything to do with his hands. Leonard wondered if it was a cultural difference or the product of having a human parent, because he’d seen other Vulcan couples engage with their fingers regularly. Of course they wouldn’t dream of taking part in the graphic, vulgar act Leonard was currently performing, at least not in public. 

 

Leonard had gotten better at initiating ozh'esta. Sometimes he’d brush his fingers against Spock’s while his hands were perched behind him. Leonard liked the way the muscles in his back would tighten if he did it unexpectedly, unnoticed by anyone save for him. He’d sneak a kiss in the hall, passing off PADDs and Spock’s lip would twitch up into Spock’s version of a grin. It was very discreet, which he knew Spock liked, and it was an endearing secret for Leonard. Occasionally, after a disagreement on the bridge had gotten too heated, Spock would reach for his hand, caressing his fingers in a short, chaste apology. Leonard was always a sucker for it. 

 

He freed Spock’s fingers with another lick, holding his hand so it just brushed his lips as he spoke, “Don’t stop now darlin’, you’re the one that started this.” 

 

Spock’s eyes flew open, a green blush creeping over his cheeks. He lowered his gaze, resuming his oral ministrations with a little less finesse than usual. Leonard brought Spock’s fingers back into his mouth, pushing his tongue between the two and sucking at the base. 

 

Spock whimpered as he did, the vibrations engulfing Leonard’s cock. Leonard’s hips bucked involuntarily. Spock pushed Leonard back against the bulkhead with his free hand and swallowed him deeper, Leonard’s cock sliding down Spock’s throat without a fuss. Leonard silently praised whatever force had allowed Vulcans not to have a gag reflex. He moaned, heat flooding to his cock, he reached for Spock, carding his free hand through Spock’s hair, trying not to pull. 

 

He strained against Spock’s hand, that was holding him stock-still. Leonard was going to have a bruise in the shape of Spock’s hand coloring his hip tomorrow, and _fuck_ if that didn’t send a shiver of excitement though him. Spock bobbed his head, his tongue teasing it’s way up Leonard’s length and then back down. Spock liked to take Leonard’s entire cock in, swallow, and feel Leonard’s cock jerk in the tightness of his throat. He couldn’t imagine anyone in this quadrant or the next had as talented of a mouth as Spock, and yet, Leonard was the only one who benefited. It seemed almost criminal, and it made the drag of Spock’s tongue against his cock even more delicious. 

 

Leonard opened his mouth slightly as he continued to fellate Spock's fingers, giving his tongue a better range of motion he licked the length of each finger, letting his teeth scrape ever so slightly across the tips. He lowered his head, letting Spock’s fingers fuck his mouth as he continued to stroke them with his tongue.

 

Spock’s throat rumbled around him, with the pleased, almost-purr, he sometimes made when he was content. Leonard had never felt it against his cock and in tandem with Spock’s soft, wet mouth it was entirely too much. He came with no warning, moaning an unintelligible noise that meant to be Spock’s name around his fingers, his hand tight on Spock’s wrist. 

 

Spock swallowed around him, throat still rumbling as he continued to suck gently. Leonard’s knees felt weak. He gasped for breath and Spock’s fingers slipped again from his mouth. Still warm and slick, Spock teased his pebbled nipple lightly between his fingers. Of course, Spock knew how he liked to be touched after he came too, and Leonard let himself be consumed by it. 

 

Eventually, after Leonard’s heart had stopped pounding, Spock eased his mouth off Leonard’s spent cock. He let his arms fall back to his lap as he continued to kneel at Leonard’s feet elegantly. Were it not for his hair rumpled by Leonard’s hand he would have looked entirely proper, still in full uniform, having swallowed all incriminating evidence. 

 

“Well, I do believe my day’s been turned around,” Leonard said with a lazy grin. 

 

“ _Leonard…_ ” Spock started, his voice strained.

 

“Oh darlin’ don’t fret.” 

 

“I am not _fretting_ , I simply—”

 

“I know, Spock. I know what you need.” 

 

Leonard offered his hand and he stood gracefully. Spock allowed himself to be turned so it was his back against the wall. His breathing was just a little faster than normal, his cheeks still tinged a delightful olive green. Leonard unzipped his pants effortlessly as he leaned in and bit gently on Spock’s twitching ear.

 

Spock whimpered. Leonard could feel his muscles tense as he held himself back. 

 

“God I love you like this,” Leonard breathed against his neck.

 

“You love me in every situation we find ourselves in.” 

 

Leonard chuckled, “Who ever said you weren’t romantic?” 

 

“Leonard, _please_ ,” Spock pleaded. 

 

“Alright darlin’, alright.” 

 

Spock was wet with his own lubrication, he’d soaked through the ‘Fleet issue boxer-briefs. Leonard pushed them, as well as Spock’s pants down, they caught obscenely on the swell of his ass. His cock head was darkened to a bright green, foreskin retracted showing off both of the subtle ridges of the tip. The tendrils that sat curled at the base of his cock undulated up away from Spock’s body, looking for something to grasp.

 

Spock’s tendrils sought the warmest part of their partner, generally that meant curling themselves around the base of Leonard’s cock and balls. More than once, if the angle was right, one had pushed it’s way inside his cock, that was always quite the sensation. Being that it was just his hand that was near, the tendrils instead crept up Leonard’s fingers and wrapped around his wrist. 

 

Leonard took Spock in his hand, Spock’s dick twitched as he did. Leonard squeezed at the base and the tendrils around his wrist vibrated pleasantly. Leonard licked his ear again, scraping his teeth along the outer curve as he did, Spock shuttered. 

 

“You are being intentionally cruel.”

 

“I resent that,” Leonard whispered. “ _You’re_ being impatient.”

 

“Leonard, I am not able—”

 

He shifted his focus from Spock’s ear to his hand, sucking his fingers again with no warning. Spock cried a shaky wordless noise, his head falling to Leonard’s shoulder. He really did love how desperate Spock got, how he’d fall apart in Leonard’s hands, how he’d drop that carefully crafted, public exterior he prided himself on. Spock might have Vulcan anatomy, but his reactions and needs were so very human. 

 

Leonard circled his fist tightly around Spock, pumping slow and deliberately, feeling Spock gasping for air. His hand jumped against Leonard’s lips as though he was overwhelmed by the dual sensations, Leonard sucked his fingers harder. Spock was muttering under his breath in Vulcan, the words shaking and completely incoherent. Leonard thumbed his finger across the slit on the upstroke of the steady rhythm until finally his cock jumped in Leonard’s hand spurting thick white pearls from the tip, coating Leonard’s hand. He growled, and Leonard could feel Spock’s teeth, bared, and his hot breath against his shoulder. 

 

He released Spock’s hand with a final slurp and angled Spock’s head up so he could give him a proper human kiss. Spock bit his bottom lip roughly in retaliation before kissing him back. 

 

Spock rested his head against the bulkhead, eyes closed. The dark green tendrils untwined themselves from Leonard’s wrists and twisted back up into neat circles against Spock’s body. Leonard watched him for a moment, as the Vulcan exterior built back up before wiping Spock’s come down his uniform top. 

 

He cracked an eye open in mild annoyance. “Was that…” he paused to breath, “Entirely necessary?” 

 

Leonard grinned playfully, “Couldn’t very well wipe it on myself, I just got out of the shower, and you’re taking that off anyway.” 

 

Spock raised an eyebrow, his cheeks still green, “Logical.” 

 

He knew Spock was completely spent if he was willing to agree to that line of bullshit. Leonard just liked seeing Spock disheveled, he beamed. He opened the closet and fished out a pair of old sweats that he knew Spock liked. 

 

“Leonard,” Spock said quietly, “It is not customary for mates to handle each other’s fingers in such a way outside of Pon Farr.” 

 

Leonard froze, only one leg into the pants, “Damnit. Should I…Should I not have?”

 

“I did not realize it would be so intense.” Spock ran his fingers down Leonard’s cheek, “I would like it to become a more frequent occurrence during our intimacy, if you are willing.” 

  
“Darlin’,” Leonard whispered, kissing Spock’s palm, “All you ever have to do is ask.” 


End file.
